Blind Sided
by khudgens91
Summary: Henry and Will get caught off guard. Magnus has to make sure they're ok.


**This is for the RAWR September writing exercise. Describe two or more people who have no clothes on. They are in the same place - and aware of each other. Who can see the bodies? Why? Find a situation that allows you to linger over the description.**

* * *

"Where are they?" Helen asked briskly, donning her lab coat.

"Isolation room," her old friend grunted, nodding his head in that direction.

"Are either of them showing any symptoms?"

"Not yet."

Helen let out a sigh of relief. If they weren't already sick then it was possible they'd come away clean. It would be nothing but pure luck if they had. Kitapholus drocena fumes could be toxic. Considering that it was the male that had sprayed them, it was even more serious.

Hurrying down the hall, she tried not to worry. The observation glass gave her the chance to do a cursory inspection of the two men in the isolation room. They were both naked, their clothes having been stripped to be disposed of, as was protocol in situations such as this. It was clear that they were uncomfortable. They were in separate corners of the room, backs to the wall and hands positioned in an attempt to preserve their modesty. She couldn't see anything concerning from here, but she needed to do a proper examination on both of them. If it made them uncomfortable, well they'd just have to get over it.

Pulling on a pair of latex gloves and fitting a mask over her nose and mouth, Helen breezed into the room as causally as she could. No need to give them more reason to panic. If she was calm it would go a long way to quell their unease.

"I hear you had a rather unpleasant encounter with one of our resident Kitapholus drocena," she stated blandly.

"It was his fault," Henry blurted, pointed at Will.

"Oh whatever, if you had been paying attention this never would have happened," Will bit back.

"That's quite enough, boys," Helen said sternly. "There's no need to point fingers, the important thing right now is to make sure you're both ok."

The two men fell quiet, dissolving back into awkwardness. Henry was shifting his weight from foot to foot, staring down at the floor. Will was rocking back on his heels, eyes focused on the ceiling. If she wasn't concerned for their well being, she'd be amused.

"Which one of you would like to go first?"

When neither of them responded, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh for heaven's sake, get over yourselves. Its not as though I haven't already seen each of you naked, I'm your doctor. And you both have the same equipment, so no need for awkwardness."

"Can we just get this over with, Doc?" Henry pleaded, still not looking at her.

"Certainly, Henry. We'll just start with you then."

He groaned, but nodded.

Helen walked over to him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. Pulling a small flashlight out of her pocket, she shone it in his eyes, flicking it back and forth with a practiced ease.

"Open," she instructed, shining the light down his throat when he complied.

Slipping the flashlight back into the pocket of her lab coat, Helen ran her fingers over his neck, check the lymph nods. Next she took his pulse, it was a little fast, but that wasn't unusual for Henry.

"And you've both already been down to the decontamination showers?"

"Yeah, of course, Doc. We went straight there after it happened."

"And what exactly happened?"

"I was examining the female," Will chimed in. "Henry was supposed to be watching for the male."

"He came out of no where!" Henry defended. "The lighting in there is terrible."

"That's why you were watching, you're supposed to have super eye sight."

"Enhanced eye sight, dude. Not x-ray vision."

"Whatever," Will grumbled.

"The male charged us, then sprayed us. We got out as soon as we could."

"The male Kita is extremely possessive of its female, especially when she is pregnant, you both know that," Helen scolded.

The tricky part about the Kitapholus drocena was gender. Opposite genders tended to have reactions such as increased libido, sexual urges, or in some cases temporary hallucinations. Which was why it was so important for her to be wearing a mask, she didn't want to be effected by any lingering fumes. If both parties were the same gender, there was usually a more adverse reaction. Considering the male had been defending his pregnant mate, it stood to reason that it would incease the potency of its secretions. The boys could be looking at anything from an uncomfortable rash to impotence. Helen doubted they'd be very happy about the latter.

"Any itching or burning sensations?"

Henry shook his head in the negative, but she still ran her eyes over his body to check for any signs of a rash. He wasn't a tall man, rather short actually, but he had a solid build. His chest was broad and well defined, covered in softly curling hair. The dark brown fuzz wasn't limited to his torso, actually covering the majority of his body. Some guys simply had more body hair than others and Henry was one of those men.

Helen knew from personal experience that extra hair on a man's chest tended to create excellent friction for sensitive nipples. She also quite enjoyed the trail of hair that ran below the belly button and led down to more pleasurable areas. And the texture of hairy legs against her smooth ones was always a pleasant contrast. Henry had it all. But she viewed him much like a son and she'd never actually have sex with him. She could still at least appreciate his assets.

Pulling her mind back to the exam, Helen trailed her eyes down each of his lean arms, all the way to his hands. Henry's hands were calloused and rough, a sign of all the work he did around the Sanctuary. His finger nails were bitten to the quick, a result of a nervous habit he'd had since he was a boy.

Satisfied with his upper body, she moved on to his legs. Again, well defined muscles were visible in his thighs as well as his calfs, proving his affinity for running on one of the treadmills down in the gym. Henry's feet were just as hairy as the rest of him. He had short stubby toes with ill kept toenails. Henry didn't take alot of time for self care, usually more interested in whatever project he was working on at the moment. He wasn't as bad as Nikola, in that he at least didn't need to be reminded to bath, but anything beyond that was a lost cause.

"Turn," Helen instructed.

Henry's back didn't show signs of a rash, but Helen's keen eye could pick out the faint scars from the terrible backne he'd had as a teenager. Three wide pale lines ran diagonal from his ribs to just above his butt on the left side, scars from a set of talons on a particularly violent abnormal that had escaped the SHU a few years back. Helen remembered stitching him up that evening, worried that he'd lost too much blood. But he'd healed nicely and she knew he now used his scars to impress girls. It didn't hurt that after observing the scars one's eyes were drawn naturally downward to a plump, but still firm behind. No amount of motherly affection would allow her to deny that the boy had a fine ass.

"One more place I have to check, Henry," Helen told him calmly. She knew he wasn't going to like this part, especially not with Will in the room. "If you'll just turn back around and remove your hands from your genitals."

"Oh come on, Doc!" Henry groaned, color rising in his cheeks.

Putting her hands on her hips, she arched an eyebrow at him expectantly. His eyes darted apprehensively in Will's direction.

"Can't I just...um...let you know if I notice any problems later?"

"I'm afraid not," Helen said seriously, shaking her head. "Considering you are both the same gender as the Kita that sprayed you, there are certain..concerns that need to be addressed."

Henry's eyes widened in panic and Helen could visible see his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

"Uh, Magnus? What kind of concerns?" Will asked shakily from her right.

"Well, it could be anything as simple as a rash to something more serious such as impotence."

"I-impotence?" Henry squeaked.

"I'll need to check for everything from discoloration, swelling, shrinkage, rashes, excessive sweating of the glands in your groin, etc."

Both men glanced down at their genitals, opening their hands to get a peak at the precious organ. Helen hid her snicker with a little cough, squatting down so that she was face level with Henry's groin. It was true that all of the things she'd mentioned were legitimate concerns, but she may have been exaggerating a bit simply because she enjoyed watching them squirm.

Gently, she moved Henry's hands away, gaining a clear view of his groin. He let out a shaky breath, resolutely staring up at the ceiling. Everything seemed normal as far as she could tell. Not wanting to cause him too much discomfort, she rose to her feet once again and gave him a reassuring smile she hoped would be reflected in her eyes since he couldn't actually see her mouth. She couldn't find anything wrong with him, which only left Will to be examined.

"As far as I can tell, you're perfectly fine, Henry."

The young man breathed a sigh of relief, quickly covering himself once again. Turning to Will, Helen was thankful for the mask which covered the predatory grin she knew was on her face. Something of it must have shown in her eyes though because Will gave her a look that said he was ready for whatever she might dish out. She highly doubted that.

Will was the opposite of Henry in so many ways, least of which was the fact that she had no qualms about getting involved with him sexually. They had toed the line for years now, flirting shamelessly at any given opportunity, always pushing things just a little further than was professional.

Pulling out her flashlight, she performed the same cursory exam she had on Henry, checking his eyes, his throat, his lymph nods, checking his pulse. When everything was normal, she held his gaze for a just a second longer than was necessary and the flash of emotion she saw there told her he was happy to play her game.

"Any itching or burning sensations?" Helen asked coyly, batting her eyelashes at him and putting a little extra emphasis on the words 'burning sensations'.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he responded, his eyes darting briefly over her body.

"Excellent."

Helen let her own eyes wander over Will's body, checking for rashes or any irritated areas, but also allowing her to openly ogle him. Where Henry was short and stocky, Will was long and lean. He stood at the same height as her, at least when she had her heels on. He had filled out some since coming to the Sanctuary, long arms which used to be lanky now sporting well toned muscles. His hands weren't soft anymore, but they weren't as calloused as Henry's and his fingers ended in well trimmed healthy nails. Just enough of a nail to leave indents or claw marks on flesh, Helen noted absently.

His torso was just as well defined as Henry's, but there was no hair. Helen had been alive long enough to have experience with almost every body type. Just as much as she enjoyed the friction body hair could provide, the absence of it allowed hot sweaty skin to slide effortlessly against one another.

Will's abs were flat and firm, she could tell he'd been working out in the gym. Core strength was important. Will shifted slightly and the muscles ripples tantalizingly. Helen let her eyes continue their trail down his body, over his legs. Unlike Henry, Will wasn't much of a runner, so his legs were still slightly gangly. His skin was still smooth, but she knew he had a thing with body hair. He meticulously groomed himself regularly, which some women might find unattractive or feminine, but Helen liked that he took care of his appearance.

"Turn," she told him, swirling her gloved finger in a circle.

He obeyed silently. His back was clear of any signs of rash, only a few freckles marring the otherwise perfect skin. She let her gaze linger on the swell of his butt for a few seconds, images of her nails digging into the pliant flesh playing out in her head. Will glanced over his shoulder at her, a half smirk teasing the corners of his mouth. He knew exactly what she was thinking. And she knew he knew where her thoughts had strayed. He apparently wasn't the only one though, Henry coughing awkwardly from his corner of the room.

"Almost done," Helen told both men cheerfully.

Reaching out, her hands landed on Will's biceps, guiding him to turn around one again. She could feel the heat of his skin through the latex of her gloves. Her fingers trailed lightly over his skin as he slowly turned around to face her again. They were closer now and she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Just one more place to check," she said quietly, holding his gaze once again.

This time his lips did twitch up into a smile. His eyes darted in Henry's direction briefly, but he pulled them back to Helen quickly. He gave her a small nod, permission to proceed. Still holding his gaze, she squatted down so that she could get a closer look at the area in question.

She didn't need to guide his hands away like she had Henry's, he let her see with no objections. He didn't move his hands away completely though, opening them just enough for her to get a clear view, but still hide the fact that he was half hard from Henry. No need to worry about impotence, Helen thought, grateful the mask hid how she licked her lips at the sight of him. Just like the rest of him, Will's groin was cleanly shaven.

"Well, everything looks good," she said, rising back to feet.

"Great! So we're free to go?" Henry practically begged.

"Yes. There are two sets of clean scrubs just outside the door." Henry tried to make a bolt for it, but she wasn't finished. "There are also specimen cups. I'll need to test your semen levels to make sure there wasn't any ill effects."

"Oh man, really Doc?" Henry groaned.

"I'll need them in my lab in an hour. I trust that will be plenty of time for you?"

Henry blushed a deep red and rushed out of the room mumbling under his breath. Will made to follow him, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. He looked down at her hand and then back up at her, raising an eyebrow at her in imitation of the look she often gave him. She chuckled, removing her hand to strip away her gloves and take off the mask. Stuffing both in the pocket of her lab coat, she gave him a sly smile.

"Want a hand with your sample?" She purred.


End file.
